Prolouge of Nirvana
by Kibathewhitewolf
Summary: A major anime crossover mixed with the most popluar anime characters it's mainly focused on Wolf's rain but this is one story that you'll love PS: I don't own any of the characters all credit goes to the creators of the characters i only own the mom


_Nirvana_

"_Long ago when the world was still young there were many kinds of life on the planet. The planet was protected by Wolfs. But in a few decades there was a war between Wolfs and Demons the wolfs who were the protectors of the planet turned to their god and mother of all life, creator of humans and the mother of the gods of all the elements with their combined powers the Wolfs were able to defeat the threat but at the cost the gods of the elements were sealed away along with their mother and then they separated from each other and were forgotten in the winds of time only the Wolfs who were but now extinct were the only ones who remember them. It is not the end but it is the beginning for a she wolf named Eira fell deep in love with a human, she changed her form from a wolf to a human and then the man fell deep in love with the wolf girl and they quickly married and built a house in the cherry tree forest. Eira trusted her husband and told him of who she really is and what she is the man was surprised but his love for his wife was strong so he stayed with her and with that in the forest near the legendary flowers known as Lunar Flowers she bore seven wonderful children who she cherishes with all her heart" _

After their mother signed with relief that she finished the story and she looked at her seven children her eldest child was Lelouch then Edward, Setsuna, Kiba, Cloud, Ichigo, and last Nunnally the youngest they stared at her with awe of listening to her story.

"Tell us again" Lelouch said staring at his mother with his purple eyes.

"Yes mother tell it again" Kiba said along with his elder brother.

Their mother sighed because she enjoyed telling her story to them but she was tired.

"You all want to hear it again?" She asked.

"Yes please" They all said together.

They heard someone laughing and they saw their father who was smiling at them.

"Telling them your story Eira?" He asked.

"They keep asking me to tell them and I can't say no to them you know that Jecht" She said.

He laughed again and sat next to Eira and then he looked at his children.

"Well do you all want to hear your father's story?" He asked.

"Sorry father but mom's is more exciting and adventures yours is boring" Kiba said.

"Sorry father but he has a point" Ichigo said.

Their father had a shocked and embarrassed look and Eira laughed at his embarrassment and the children laughed as well.

"Well anyway kids it's past your bed time" Jecht said.

"Aw" they all said.

"Your father's right kids I promise I'll tell you my story tomorrow" Eira said.

"Promise?" Edward asked.

"Of course I can never lie to my family" Eira said smiling.

"Come on guys let's get in our beds so we can get up early" Lelouch said.

"Okay" Cloud said.

They got in their separate beds and Eira picked up Nunnally who was already asleep.

"Good night children" She said giving them a kiss on the head.

"Night mother" They said.

Eira smiled and closed the door. A few minutes later all the children were asleep except for Kiba and Lelouch.

"Hey Kiba you awake?" Lelouch asked.

"Yea I am" He said.

"Can't sleep?" Lelouch asked.

"No still thinking about mom's story" Kiba answered.

"Yea me too" Lelouch said.

"Do you think when we grow up we'll have our own story?" Kiba asked.

"Yea and since our mom's a wolf maybe we're wolfs too" Lelouch said.

"I would like that" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba" Lelouch said.

"Yea?" Kiba asked wondering what Lelouch wanted.

"Let's make a promise" Lelouch said.

"What kind of promise?" Kiba asked.

"That we'll always look after each other and protect our brother's and Nunnally when we grow up" Lelouch said.

"What about mom and dad?" Kiba asked.

"And them too" Lelouch said.

"Okay it's a promise" Kiba said.

"A brother's promise" Lelouch said.

"Yea" Kiba said looking at the ceiling which was enchanted to show the night sky.

"And I'll protect you all with my life" Lelouch said looking at the sky as well.

_13 years past by and Eira's children started growing up getting stronger and faster and had abilities that normal humans can't imagine to have when they reached a certain age they were granted the power to change into their true forms as they were as well Wolfs Lelouch's coat was black as the night sky but a shade of light was on his eyes which made it look like a crescent moon, Kiba's coat was pure white as the snow like his mother's, Edward's coat was golden, Setsuna's coat was grey, Ichigo's coat was dark brown, Cloud's coat was dark grey, and Nunnally's coat was light brown. The siblings trained every day and night learning new abilities they hoped they never have to use them but their mother Eira knew that the evil that threatened all life would return and the wolf elder Eira's father of her homeland and who she lost contact with many years ago predicted that her children would be the ones who will change the fate of all life. It was the beginning the beginning of their story._

_January 1__st__ (13 years later) Cherry tree Festival_

It was a bright morning and two brothers were wrestling in their wolf forms it was Kiba and Lelouch they had an argument on something and then they ended up wrestling except Lelouch was wining.

"Is that all you got Kiba?" Lelouch asked as he bit on Kiba's neck but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Ha as if" Kiba said trying to get Lelouch off of him.

Eira and the rest of her children were watching the two wrestle Eira signed and crossed her arms.

"Those two are at it again I see" She said.

"What do you expect they're close" Edward said.

"They share the same ideals and same favors sometimes" Cloud said.

"Yea you got that right as much as Edward and Ichigo fight when they get mad at each other" Setsuna said.

"Shut up will you" Edward and Ichigo said at the same time.

They all laughed including Eira but she stopped laughing first and was soon saddened she knew that it was almost time for her children to go she loved them with all her heart she couldn't bear to put them in danger but they were to only one's who were capable of saving their almost extinct species and all life on the planet.

"_It's almost time but I want to stay with them a little more longer" Eira thought to herself._

Nunnally noticed her mother's changed mood and she smiled and walked up to her and tugged on Eira's skirt. Eira felt the tugging and looked down to her youngest child who luckily was too young to fight.

"Mama what's the matter?" Nunnally asked.

Nunnally's brothers heard her and turned to see what was wrong. Kiba and Lelouch also heard Nunnally and they stopped and looked at their mother. Eira didn't do anything but she picked up Nunnally and held her.

"Nothing's wrong Nunnally it's just I'm going to miss you all when you grow up" Eira said as tears slowly came.

Lelouch smiled and helped Kiba up and they walked towards their mother.

"We're not going to leave you we plan on living here still" Lelouch said.

"Yea we don't have anywhere to go this is our home" Kiba said.

Eira looked at her two sons then at the rest of her children seeing that they wanted to stay with her and their father. This made Eira happy that her children loved her so much.

"Thank you" She said.

"Come on mom don't cry anymore" Ichigo said.

"Yea come on the Cherry Festival is here and tonight will be one we will never forget" Lelouch said.

"Yea we'll guarantee it" Edward said.

Eira smiled hiding the fact that this might be the last Festival that they'll share as a family which tore at her soul as well as Jecht who was working at the festival. Her children are the light of her life and she hopes that they'll survive and that she'll live to see them become adults and have families of their own.

"Come on guys let's race to see who the fastest is" Edward said.

"Come on we know Kiba's going to win Lelouch maybe the better fighter but Kiba's the fastest out of all of us" Ichigo said.

"Not by much" Kiba said.

"I'm in" Cloud said.

"Same here" Setsuna said.

"Lelouch?" Eira asked.

"Yea I'm in" He said.

They changed into their wolf forms and gathered up.

"Ready, set… GO!" Edward yelled.

They set off at full speed having fun. Eira smiled as her children ran but she frowned because she could sense a change in the wind as an evil force was growing stronger every second and she knew that her sons will have to fight the evil to come. Later that day it was almost midnight and all of Eira's children were having fun Eira and Jecht knew that it was almost time for the beginning of their children's stories. Lelouch was playing with some children along with Nunnally, Kiba was asleep on a nearby building, Edward was showing some people magic tricks, and Setsuna, Ichigo and Cloud were helping out with the workers. Meanwhile back at Orochi's mountain a man who craved for power was making his way to a broken alter where a sword that sealed the demon god Orochi who started a war between demons and the gods. The man grinned and walked up to the ancient sword.

"This is the sword that sealed the god Orochi?" The man asked himself.

"Orochi I Nero remove the sword Kusanagi and release you from your slumber" He said as he removed the sword.

Darkness spilled out as the sword was removed Nero then saw many red glowing eyes looking at him and then the owners of the dreaded colored eyes came out of the cave it was Orochi. Nero was laughing because he had freed his master from his slumber each of Orochi's fearsome heads showed each elements meaning one head controls an element, the fire head came to Nero and spoke.

"He who craves power say 'Release darkness onto the world' and I shall grant you unlimited power and you will become my servant to my every will" Orochi said.

"YES MY MASTER, RELEASE DARKNESS INTO THE WORLD!!!" Nero yelled.

Orochi roared loudly and darkness exploded from the alter on his back and the darkness destroyed everything in its path and releasing Orochi's army on to the world. Meanwhile back at the village everyone heard Orochi's roar everyone was starting to flee in panic but Lelouch and his brother got on the tallest building to see what that roar was Eira and Jecht knew that it was no other then Orochi.

"Eira it's time" Jecht said.

"I know we must live as must our children they are the only hope for this world" Eira said.

Nunnally who was in her mother's arms was scarred from the roar and she held her mother tightly.

"Mommy what was that?" She asked.

"Don't worry darling your brothers are here to protect us" Eira said calming Nunnally down.

"That's right we'll be fine" Jecht said.

"Really?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course" Eira said hugging Nunnally.

Meanwhile the brothers saw a dark aura coming.

"This isn't good" Kiba said.

"I know everyone separate and see if there are any people that need help and head to where that roar was who ever it belonged to it can't be good" Lelouch said.

"Right" they all said as they changed into their wolf forms and jumped off the building they then ran into the town.

"I need to protect everyone here" Lelouch said to himself.

Lelouch was stopped by a group of odd looking men they all carried muskets Lelouch stopped as they aimed their weapons at him.

"Who are you people?" Lelouch asked.

"Wolf slayers, wolfs are a threat to all humanity and must be destroyed you caused this to happen" one man said.

"Blaming the world's problems on wolfs? You all make me sick and for that you all must die" Lelouch said.

Lelouch howled and the men fired their guns at Lelouch but he dodged the bullets and ran right at one man's throat crushing his neck with his teeth.

"He's a demon keep firing" another man said.

They fired their guns at Lelouch who had to keep dodging.

"Damn there are too many of them" Lelouch said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!" Someone said.

Lelouch turned and saw a silver coated wolf headed right for him the wolf jumped over him and attacked the men with her teeth. Lelouch recognized the voice it was his mothers he never saw his mother's wolf form and was astounded.

"Mom" was all he could say.

His mother turned and saw her son she smiled.

"Lelouch there's no time to talk we have to go" She said.

Lelouch was about to say something till he noticed a man hiding in the bushes aiming his gun at his mother.

"NO!!" Lelouch barked and jumped at the man.

The man saw Lelouch and was about to turn his gun at Lelouch as he was about to shoot Lelouch grabbed the man's neck with his teeth crushing his neck like he did with the other one.

"Thank you Lelouch" Eira said.

"You're welcome" Lelouch said.

"Come on we have no time to lose" Eira said.

"Right" Lelouch said.

Eira lead the way as Lelouch followed her as they got close to the where they were suppose to meet Lelouch got curious on where Nunnally and Jecht was.

"Mom where's dad and Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Your father's looking after Nunnally and I'm sure he's going after Edward thanks to that neckalace I gave him he should have the power to transform into a wolf like us" Eira said.

"I see good timing in giving him that" Lelouch said.

"Yes now we have to hurry" Eira said.

"Right" Lelouch said running next to his mother.

Meanwhile Kiba was jumping from building to building the roar from Orochi caused an earthquake and everyone fled to higher ground where a divine barrier was. Kiba was still jumping he heard a loud cry he stopped and his eyes widened a little girl with her teddy bear about five years old was alone. Kiba jumped on the ground and ran to the girl he stopped when he saw a tall building collapsing and it was going to fall on the little girl. With no time to lose Kiba ran at her with full speed and snatched the girl in his mouth right as the building was about to fall on the girl. The little girl opened her eyes and looked up to see Kiba who looked at the girl to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Papa?' she said.

This surprised Kiba and it made him think since he had seen this girl before and alone she must have been an orphan. Kiba got to a safe place and he put the girl down who got on her feet and hugged her bear as she looked at Kiba.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Kiba said.

"Papa" She said again.

Kiba looked at her and saw that she did think that he was her father he didn't want to hurt the girl especially at this time so he did nothing. The girl came up to him and she placed her hand on Kiba's head feeling his fur. Kiba closed his eyes as he turned to his human form this surprised the girl but she recovered and she ran up to Kiba and hugged him tightly. Kiba's eyes opened and he saw the girl hugging him he smiled and hugged the girl. A few seconds later he knelled down and looked at the girl.

"Come on this place isn't safe" Kiba said as he turned into his wolf form again.

The girl had a worried look and was scared Kiba saw this and he walked up to her and licked her face.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you come on hop on my back" Kiba said.

"Okay papa" She said as she got on Kiba's back.

"Hold on okay" Kiba said.

The girl wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and held on tightly Kiba smiled and he howled letting his brother's know he was on his way and he ran to where his brothers were going to meet with the girl holding on to him tightly.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked as he ran.

"Ariande" The girl answered still holding on to Kiba and her teddy bear.

"Don't worry Arian I won't let anyone hurt you" Kiba said.

Ariande didn't say anything but she had tears in her eyes never had anyone cared so much for her she cried and held on to Kiba tightly as he smiled and ran to where he was suppose to meet his family.

Edward was running by the lake where some group of men followed him or what he thought looked like men they ran as fast as Edward. Edward stopped and barked at them they each grabbed a sword and surrounded Edward.

"What do you idiots want can't you see the town's falling apart?" Edward asked.

"Yes we know it was the cause of our Lord Orochi" One of the men said.

"Your lord?" Edward asked.

"Yes thanks to lord Nero Orochi is reborn and will bring darkness to this world and only humans will walk the earth under his rule no false gods like your wolf mother" Another man said.

Hearing them insult his mother pissed Edward off.

"You bastards how dare you insult my mother!" Edward barked as he lunged for one of the men.

The man Edward targeted was to shocked in how fast Edward was he tried to block the attack but was unsuccessful and Edward ripped him on the shoulder with his claws and then Edward bit him on the neck with his teeth crushing the mans spinal cord. The other men were shocked but they tried to attack Edward instead right at the moment Edward was about to be struck a man came in front of him blocking the men's attack with his own sword Edward recognized the man to be his father.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"What does it look like I'm protecting my son" Jecht answered.

Nunnally came out of the trees in her wolf form and she ran next to Edward.

"Nunnally you should be out of here" Edward said.

"Edward this is her fight too it all our fight you, me, Nunnally, your mother's, and your brother's" Jecht said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I'll explain later right now don't we have to be somewhere?" Jecht asked.

"Oh right come on then" Edward said remembering where he was suppose to be.

Jecht's necklace glowed and he turned into a dark silver wolf this didn't surprise Edward much since he helped his mother create the necklace.

"Let's go" Jecht said.

"Right come on Nunnally" Edward said.

"Okay" Nunnally said.

They ran as fast as they could. Meanwhile Ichigo and Setsuna were running through a bunch of crumbling buildings since they weren't far from Kiba and Ariande.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know but we already know it isn't good it's just like our mother's stories" Setsuna said.

"Yea your right" Ichigo said.

They saw Kiba with Ariande they were surprised to see Kiba with a child.

"Who's that Kiba's with?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know he probably saved her by judging the looks of this area" Setsuna said.

"Yea you're probably right" Ichigo said.

They soon smelled something evil coming from the sky.

"What the hell is that stench?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't smell good" Setsuna said.

They looked at the sky and they saw something shoot out and it was aimed at Kiba who luckily saw this and dodged the attack Ariande screamed and held on Kiba tightly.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled.

They saw a demon like bird come from the thundering clouds and it was targeting Kiba.

"This isn't good come on we have to help him" Setsuna said.

"Right the buildings are high enough for us to reach that bastard" Ichigo said.

"Crisscross" They both said as Ichigo jumped on another side of a building now both were on each side of the demon who saw them but was still targeting Kiba.

"Looks like it wants the girl" Ichigo said.

"Yes lets attack" Setsuna said.

They jumped crisscrossing building from building confusing the demon but it couldn't stop its attack.

"Hang on" Kiba said to the Arian who was holding him and her bear tightly.

As the demon was about to attack Setsuna and Ichigo lunged at the demon.

"Don't you even think about it birdbrain!" Ichigo yelled.

They both slashed through the demon killing it and it fell on the crumbling ground as they both landed next to Kiba.

"What would you do without us Kiba?" Ichigo asked as he smirked.

"Who knows thanks guys" Kiba said sighing.

"Anyway who's the girl?" Setsuna asked.

"Well apparently she's my daughter" Kiba answered.

"YOU'RE DAUGHTER?" Ichigo yelled.

"She sees it that way and I couldn't abandon her" Kiba said.

"I understand now" Setsuna said.

"Yea I guess I do to well welcome to the family" Ichigo said to the little girl.

"There's no time to talk now I'm sure Lelouch already beat us there come on" Kiba said.

"Right" Both Setsuna and Ichigo said.

The three of them ran to where Lelouch was. Meanwhile Cloud was running in the streets where because he smelled some demons and someone else fighting them this surprised Cloud because the fighter was a woman with long black hair what surprised him more was how strong she was and that she wasn't using any weapons only martial art skills it looked like she didn't need his help after she punched one demon knocking him out she saw Cloud and was surprised to see a wolf since Cloud was in his wolf form but that changed when Cloud noticed a group of men with guns aimed at them. Acting on instinct he charged and he went under the woman making her site on his back this surprised the woman she tried to yell but she then noticed the men with guns and as soon as they fired their weapons Cloud ran away with the woman on his back. As soon as they got far away from them the woman was the first to break the silence.

"You're a weird animal alright most would just leave the sight" She said.

"I'm not like most animals" Cloud said surprising the woman.

"What the hell you can talk?" She asked.

"Yes but I'm also human I can transform into a wolf my name is Cloud" He said.

"Well that's cool but I thought wolfs were extinct" The woman said.

"My mother and brother's are wolfs like me" Cloud said.

"Well that's cool my name's Tifa" The woman said.

"I'll let you off when we get out of the city" Cloud said.

"No I'm going where you're going" Tifa said.

"But it's dangerous" Cloud said.

"You saw me handle those demons didn't you?" Tifa asked.

"Yes but" Cloud said.

"No buts I'm going with you" Tifa said.

"Fine very well" Cloud said sighing.

"So where are we headed?" Tifa asked.

"To meet with my brother's" Cloud said.

"Alright lead the way" Tifa said.

Cloud did just that and in a few minutes they all met up surprised to see that Kiba had a little girl with him and surprised that Cloud had a woman with him.

"Well I see we had fun" Lelouch said.

"Yea loads of fun" Kiba said sighing.

Meanwhile Ariande was hugging Kiba tightly afraid that the others will harm her.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you" Kiba said to her.

Eira saw that Arian was afraid so she ran next to Kiba to get a closer look at her.

"Don't worry your safe with us" She said to Eira.

Something in her voice made Arian feel safe all Arian could do was nod and smile.

"We're here" Jecht said.

"Alright whoever is in there is extremely powerful let us howl so that the moon will grant us luck" Eira said.

"Right" They all said.

They looked up to the full moon and howled alerting Orochi and Nero.

"They're coming master" Nero said.

"Perfect" Orochi said.

"Shall I deal with them?" Nero asked.

"No they are for me" Orochi said.

"As you wish my lord but you're still recovering what if they defeat you?" Nero said.

"Nero I have a plan don't think of me as a weakling or else you will suffer the consequence" Orochi said.

"As you wish" Nero said.

A few minutes the wolves stopped in front of Orochi's cave and Kiba let Arian down as did Cloud with Tifa.

"Alright Mom, dad can you look after Nunnally, Arian and Tifa?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course" Eira said.

"Good luck" Nunnally said.

"He may be weakened and still recovering but be careful" Jecht said.

"We will" Edward said.

"Let's go" Lelouch said.

The brothers entered the cave it was a long cave but they exited and saw a large beat down alter.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Closer then you think" someone said.

They turned around and they saw Nero with a evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Why I'm Nero lord of the new kingdom I am in service of our Lord of the entire world Orochi!" Nero said.

The ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know" Cloud said.

"So you're the sons of that wolf who defeated me many years ago I shall enjoy killing you" Something said.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I am the God of Darkness and I shall rule this world I am the eight headed serpent Orochi!" The thing said.

The ground shot up as he said his name and like he said he had eight heads he didn't look like a god more like a monster.

"You're Orochi?" Cloud asked.

"Hehehe yes I am and your executioner" Orochi said.

"I can feel immense pressure coming out of his body this isn't going to be easy" Ichigo said.

Outside the cave the rest of them could feel Orochi's evil spirit pressure it was scarring Arian and Nunnally and it scared the rest of them as well.

"Eira they won't last long against Orochi we have to help them" Jecht said.

"Yes we have to" Eira said.

"Tifa can you look after Arian and Nunnally for us we have to go and help our sons" Jecht said.

"Yes you can count on us" Tifa said.

"Be careful okay?" Nunnally asked.

"Don't worry darling we will" Eira said.

Arian was next to Nunnally worried about Kiba.

"Is papa going to be okay?" She asked.

Eira smiled and walked towards Arian and hugged her.

"Don't worry we'll bring Kiba back" She said.

Arian smiled and held Eira tightly.

"Thank you Nana" She said.

This surprised Eira being called her grandmother but it made Eira happy she knew Kiba would be a fine father for Arian. A few seconds later she let go of Arian and looked at Jecht.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes let's go" Eira said.

They changed into their wolf forms and ran inside the cave. As they got to a shrine that lead them to Orochi's lair someone was in front of the shrine.

"So we finally meet Eira the one who sealed my master" he said.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Eira asked.

"Why I'm Nero I do hate repeating myself all the time" He said.

"What have you done with our sons?" Jecht asked growling at Nero.

"Lord Orochi is dealing with them sadly I don't have the pleasure of doing it myself but at least I can kill their mother" He said giving off an evil smile.

"Don't you dare threaten my wife!" Jecht yelled now snarling at Nero.

"Hahahahaha so protective well old man can you defend your woman?" Nero asked drawing his sword out and pointing it at Jecht.

"You're so young why do you crave power?" Jecht asked moving towards Nero.

"Why because I do and so did the past followers of Orochi in my family who craved power for many retched years thanks to them I was never given a chance to have a family of my own I had no choice but now that I have this power I crave for more a family means nothing to me now" Nero said.

"I pity you Nero" Jecht said.

"Don't you pity me!" Nero yelled as he jumped to attack Jecht.

"Jecht!" Eira yelled.

Jecht jumped as well to attack Nero. Meanwhile everyone heard Eira's yell and they looked at each other.

"So what's it going to be fight Orochi or help mom?" Lelouch asked.

"Mom and dad can take care of themselves we have to fight together to bring him down" Kiba said.

"Yes let's fight together as one!" Lelouch yelled.

"Right!" Everyone else yelled.

"So you miserable wolfs think you can defeat me your no gods it is futile" Orochi said.

"Nothing's futile as long as we are together we can overcome anything!" Edward yelled.

Orochi roared and dark storm clouds covered the moon and Orochi was about to attack.

"Everyone split up!" Lelouch yelled.

Everyone did that and now were running away from Orochi's attacks but Ichigo had a clear shot at one of his heads he took it.

"Feel the sharpness of my fangs you bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

He bit on Orochi's neck but the attack was blocked for Orochi was protected by a barrier.

"It is useless you disgusting wolf!" Orochi roared as one of his heads head butted Ichigo off the neck he bit.

"Ichigo!" Lelouch yelled as he saw Ichigo fly and slam into a rock wall and he fell on the ground hurt and wounded.

"Sorry guys" Ichigo said.

"It wasn't in vain Ichigo know a spell that can cancel the barrier out of snakehead" Edward said.

"You have a plan on how to get rid of his barrier?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes distract him for me" Edward said.

"Alright go!" Cloud said.

Edward ran on the wall as his brothers were keeping Orochi occupied as Edward got to the top he kicked the wall and was now on top of Orochi as he transformed into his human form.

"Hey snakehead!" Edward yelled to get Orochi's attention.

"What!?" Orochi yelled as all eight heads looked up to see Edward flying at him.

"Take this!" Edward yelled as he clapped his hands and slammed them on to Orochi's back causing an explosion.

Orochi roared in pain and his body fell to the ground dispelling the barrier as for Edward he jumped off of his back grinning.

"Took care of it" Edward said.

"Smartass" Ichigo said.

Orochi's body moved his heads moved back up.

"You worm how dare you!" Orochi roared.

"That's what you get for causing destruction on our village" Kiba said.

"Still it doesn't change a thing though my barrier is gone you all aren't strong enough to beat me" Orochi said.

"Want a bet?" Setsuna said.

"Don't get him more angry guys though Edward got rid of his barrier he's still powerful" Lelouch said.

"Yea your right" Kiba said.

Orochi roared and was going to attack the brothers did the same and continued fighting. As for Jecht and Eira they were still fighting Nero. Nero tried to strike Eira but Jecht blocked his attack with his fangs.

"Why do fight for a lost cause?" Jecht asked.

"Because it's what I was raised to do wolf lover" Nero said.

Nero was able to push Jecht away and they continued striking each other each leaving a mark on each other. After a few minutes they both were panting and suffered serious injuries. Eira ran to Jecht to see if he was alright as she was about to ask a roar was heard it was Orochi.

"My lord!" Nero yelled as he fled to where Orochi was.

"Darling are you alright?" Eira asked.

"Yes I'm fine let's go help our sons" Jecht said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Someone yelled.

They turned around and saw Nunnally with Arian and Tifa coming.

"What are you all doing here?" Eira asked.

"We heard the roar and thought we could help out sorry I was overruled" Tifa said.

"It's alright come on let's go" Jecht said.

They ran to where the alter where the fight was held. Orochi was bloodied as was the brothers but they continued to fight and the brothers knew they wouldn't be able to handle it much longer.

"Lelouch we're in trouble we must do something" Kiba said.

"Yes your right everyone call the full moon out" Lelouch said.

"I think we can do that but what about Orochi?" Setsuna asked.

"Time for some team work attack pattern crescent!" Lelouch barked.

"Right" They all said.

They all split up and then jumped and ran on the wall and in circle's each running the opposite direction at the other.

"Now!" Lelouch yelled.

They all kicked jumped the wall with full strength and aimed right at Orochi all of them hitting Orochi's body a few times and then they stopped and landed on the ground. Orochi stopped levitating and fell to the ground. Now that crescent worked on Orochi they all sat down and howled long and loud. Everyone else in the cave came out and saw them stunned by what they saw. The storm clouds dissipated and the full moon was out and its light shot out and hit Orochi who now was in pain from the bright light he roared and the light disappeared and all of Orochi's heads fell.

"We did it" Kiba said panting.

"Yea I guess we did it" Lelouch said.

"Boys!" Eira yelled.

They saw their mother and everyone else running over to them they smiled and ran to them but Orochi's spirit grew stronger all of a sudden.

"hehehehahahahahahahahaha you fools fell for my trap now that you all unleashed your power your aura was enough to grant me my full strength!"Orochi said as he started to glow much darker and darkness shot out covering everyone and everything.

"What it isn't over?" Ichigo asked.

"No, NO it can't be!" Eira yelled.

"You fools have done me a great favor now see my true form!" Orochi roared.

The darkness disappeared and everyone was stunned at what they saw Orochi's scales turned gold and the alter was all fixed.

"It can't be" Eira said.

"Hehehe why so surprised Eira never thought you would see me again huh hehehe foolish wolf" Orochi said.

"Damnit and we used all our strength" Edward said.

"Now feel my wrath!" Orochi roared.

Darkness shot out of the alter on Orochi's back and it covered everyone.

"NO!!" Eira yelled as a bright light covered everyone except Orochi and Nero.

Lelouch opened his eyes and saw his mother along with Jecht.

"Mom what's going on?" Lelouch asked.

"I should have known you all weren't strong enough to fight Orochi I'm sorry" Eira said.

"That doesn't matter mom" Lelouch said.

"Son, we are all being sent to the future Orochi's dark power and your mother's god powers caused a interference in the time rift so we all are going to the future except you won't be with your brothers you'll all be separated" Jecht said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lelouch asked.

"In time you'll know but we have to go but we'll be together again son find us in Paradise" Eira said.

"Paradise?" Lelouch asked.

"Now your stories begin" Jecht said as a blinding light appeared.

"Wait, don't go!" Lelouch yelled.

But it was too late not one of them were prepared for what was to come. Will they reunite and be ready to fight the evil Orochi and destroy him once and for all? This is the beginning of their story.


End file.
